Durability
All weapons and tools have a set durability dependent on the material they are made out of. Stone has the lowest durability, followed by copper, iron, gold, diamond, and bloodstone. Durability is decided by an item's tier. Durability is used up by striking a block/mob with a tool/weapon respectively. Unlike Minecraft, durability is used whenever a tool hits a block, not when a block is broken, so theoretically a tool could be broken without ever breaking a block. When the durability runs out, the tool breaks and disappears from your inventory. The durability level can be seen via the green bar underneath the item's icon. For more information about tiers, please visit the tiers page. Stone Durability Stone Durability could figuratively be compared to the strength of cardboard or sheet metal. The recipes used to make these tools involve rock. It can only be found in Tools and it's the weakest tier, but it is very simple to get these tools in the game. In other words, it's better than nothing, but you should try to upgrade your tools as soon as possible. Copper Durability Copper Durability is never seen in guns but it is seen in Pickaxes, Axes, and Spades. To tell if you're holding a Copper based tool, you can simply look for a dark orange color on the head of your Spade, Axe, or Pickaxe. Copper increases your breaking speed and damage on low tier metals. Iron Durability Iron Durability helps tools hit harder than copper and stone combined. Most players will find it's better to craft items with iron rather than copper in early days if possible. It's also designated as a grey gem on the side of the guns you first crafted. However, Iron will prove useless later on against stronger mobs in the game, but is still very effective in the early stages of a game. Gold Durability Gold Durability is the third-strongest durability in the game. It also greatly increases hitting and breaking speed on tools. It can be distinguished by a yellow gem on the side of guns and a bright yellow color on tools. Although gold is less strong than iron, DigitalDNA Games used it as a highly durable material and the only one useful to mine diamonds, despite of Minecraft. Diamond Durability Diamond Durability is the second strongest and hardest kind of durability to get in the game. Diamond based tools are 4x stronger and guns are further reinforced for far more effective slaughtering of the undead . You can tell if your gun is a Diamond gun by seeing a light blue gem on the side of your gun, or a blue color on tools. BloodStone Durability Fastest, strongest, and hardest hitting durability, BloodStone tools hit very fast and hard, however there are no BloodStone axes or shovels. Bloodstone weapons recieve an impressive firepower upgrade that kill early-encountered undead very quickly, along with changing the gem on your gun to red to represent that it's a BloodStone weapon. Alien weapons Durability These alien lasers come only in the form of weapons. These weapons are extremely powerful, capable of quickly killing tough foes. All laser weapons are much more durable than bloodstone and seem to last pretty long. You will not be dissapointed in their high cost. Category:Tool Category:Game mechanics